Lado A Lado
by Lab Girl
Summary: Um final de ano em família... ao estilo B&B! Sequência da fic "Sempre"
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: Lado A Lado**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, family fic, fluffy, romance**  
Advertências: **Em algum momento ou outro leves alusões a relações entre adultos – mas nada grave, não se preocupe ;)  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Capítulos: **1/?**  
Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Depois de encontrarem o caminho de volta um para o outro, Booth & Brennan comemoram o que vem pelos anos à frente... lado a lado, como deve ser sempre. Um final de ano em família... ao estilo B&B *.*

**Notas da Autora**

**Linha do tempo: **Esta história é uma sequência da fic "Sempre", e se passa no dia 31 de dezembro. Não é absolutamente necessário ter lido a anterior para entender esta aqui... mas caso queiram saber como B&B chegaram no ponto retratado nesta história, então sinta-se à vontade para fazer a leitura da que vem antes.

**Dedicatória**: Esta fic é especialmente dedicada à Nina, Carol e Poly... meninas, obrigada pela oportunidade de conhecê-las e muito obrigada por me proporcionarem tanta alegria. Adoro vocês!

Um Feliz 2011 para todos :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**

* * *

**

"A Bones e o meu pai estão namorando, Pops!"

A exclamação do pequeno garoto encheu o ambiente antes mesmo que os três visitantes terminassem de entrar no aposento ocupado por Hank Booth.

O homem mais velho, de cabeça branca, ergueu os olhos para os adultos que vinham a seu encontro logo atrás do bisneto.

"Finalmente!" Hank exclamou, como se houvesse recebido a notícia do século pela qual estivera esperando por um longo tempo. "Então já mandou a 'perda de tempo' número dois passear, Baixinho?"

"Pops!" Seeley Booth murmurou, olhando constrangido para o avô enquanto depositava as duas sacolas que trazia no chão.

"O que foi?" o velho deu de ombros. "Eu sempre falei que essas loiras eram perda de tempo. Você devia ter me ouvido mais cedo" então Hank meneou a cabeça na direção da mulher que estava logo ao lado do neto. "Mas antes tarde do que nunca!"

E enquanto Booth esperava que o rosto parasse de queimar, Hank se aproximou de sua parceira com um sorriso imenso.

"Temperance!" o homem abriu os braços para ela.

"Hank!" a antropóloga exclamou, abrindo um sorriso igualmente brilhante.

Booth observou a interação da namorada e do avô, sentindo, no fundo, que o constrangimento valera a pena. Afinal, ver que Bones e seu velho se davam tão bem era compensador o bastante.

"Nós trouxemos presentes, Pops!" Parker anunciou, animado.

Hank e Temperance se afastaram, e o homem foi sentar-se numa poltrona próxima.

"Vamos ver, vamos ver..." Hank bateu de leve numa das pernas, fazendo sinal para que o bisneto sentasse em seu colo.

O menino obedeceu prontamente e de bom grado. "A Bones trouxe até uma comida diferente. Lentilha" Parker informou.

"Dizem que simboliza prosperidade" Temperance ergueu uma sacola do chão, aproximando-se de bisavô e bisneto. "Em algumas culturas é costume comer lentilhas no último dia do ano, acreditando que isso trará sucesso financeiro no ano seguinte. É um costume muito comum em países da América do Sul."

"Foi feito por você?" Hank perguntou.

"Sim" Temperance confirmou.

"Então eu já gostei!"

Hank sorria de maneira contagiante. E Booth observou a parceira corresponder ao sorriso do avô.

"Onde posso colocar?" ela perguntou, erguendo uma vasilha.

"Pode colocar ali, naquela mesinha" Hank indicou uma pequena mesa a um canto.

O quarto era aconchegante e comportava, além da cama e de um jogo de duas poltronas, uma pequena pia, uma estante e uma mesa com quatro cadeiras no canto mais afastado.

Booth aproveitou o momento em que a parceira se afastou para se aproximar da poltrona onde o Hank estava sentado com Parker no colo.

"Se você não fosse meu avô, eu ficaria com ciúme" ele comentou, sorrindo e cutucando de leve o ombro de Hank.

"Pois se eu tivesse a sua idade e uma parceira como ela..." o mais velho lançou um olhar sério para o neto, antes de concluir, "Deus sabe o que eu faria!"

"Pops!" Booth tentou repreender o avô pela segunda vez, mas o filho logo os interrompeu.

"Eu trouxe o seu presente de Natal, Pops" Parker fez sinal para que o pai lhe passasse uma segunda sacola que estava no chão a alguns metros.

Booth pegou o objeto e estendeu ao filho, observando-o retirar de dentro um embrulho vermelho e entregar ao bisavô.

"Hmmm... vamos ver. O que será?" Hank arqueou as sobrancelhas

"Adivinha!" Parker esfregou as pequenas mãos enluvadas, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Booth balançou a cabeça, rindo. Quando o avô finalmente terminou de abrir o presente os olhos se acenderam.

"Eu e a Bones escolhemos!" Parker disse, orgulhoso, enquanto o bisavô erguia um par de luvas coloridas.

"Eu sugeri uma coisa mais sóbria, de uma cor só... mas eles insistiram nesse par" Booth comentou.

"Pois eu adorei!" Hank sorriu, calçando as luvas no mesmo instante. "São bem animadas... como eu! E as minhas mãos vão ficar bem aquecidas neste inverno."

"O meu par é quase igual" Parker comentou, mostrando as próprias mãos.

"Ótimo! Vamos sair qualquer dia desses os dois, com nossas luvas coloridas" Hank esfregou as mãos enluvadas uma contra a outra, antes de assanhar os cabelos do bisneto, que riu.

"Eu tenho um monte de novidades pra contar, Pops! O Natal foi incrível, eu aprendi a esquiar, ganhei um computador novo e tirei várias fotos."

"Por que não sentamos pra comer esse negócio que a Temperance fez?" Hank sugeriu quando a viu reaproximar-se de onde estavam. "Enquanto isso, vou adorar ouvir como foi o Natal do Parker."

Os quatro, então, se dirigiram à mesa. Booth pegou alguns pratos e talheres em uma das gavetas da estante, e Temperance encarregou-se de servir a lentilha.

Enquanto comiam, Parker monopolizou a conversa, contando sobre suas aventuras de Natal e as brincadeiras que havia feito com os primos. Booth deixou-se envolver pelo clima familiar e tranquilo, observando o filho falar animadamente e o avô tecer comentários engraçados e incentivadores entre uma história e outra do garoto. E então seus olhos encontraram a parceira... agora sua namorada. Oficialmente.

Ele sorriu, sentindo-se tão satisfeito e tão feliz que tinha certeza de que seu mundo estava completo. As pessoas que mais amava estavam ali, reunidas em torno daquela mesa. Bem e felizes. Era tudo o que ele podia querer.

No mesmo instante, Temperance sentiu o olhar de Booth sobre ela, e desviou os olhos da animada conversa de Parker para o parceiro. Ela sorriu. E deixou que aquela sensação de calor, que agora estava se tornando muito comum sempre que estava ao lado dele, invadisse seu peito.

Booth também sorria, e a fitava de uma maneira tão doce que ela teve vontade de beijá-lo. Mas estavam separados pela mesa, embora sentados um de frente para o outro. E ela julgou que se inclinasse o corpo para um beijo na frente do avô e do filho dele, Booth certamente iria se sentir deslocado.

Então Temperance apenas estendeu uma das mãos, acariciando a dele, o polegar roçando gentilmente os dedos longos e fortes.

O sorriso de Booth se expandiu diante do contato estabelecido por ela.

"E vocês? Quando foi que decidiram finalmente criar juízo e perceberam que são perfeitos juntos?" a voz de Hank os arrancou do momento que partilhavam.

"Hã? Bom..." Booth ergueu os olhos para o avô, que ele tinha certeza de que estava se deliciando em colocá-lo contra a parede. "Foi pouco antes do Natal..."

"Na verdade, foi somente no Natal que nós realmente passamos a ter rela-"

"Bones!" Booth exclamou, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia, os olhos se abrindo em desespero.

"O que foi, Booth?" Temperance olhou para ele, confusa. "Eu só ia dizer que foi no Natal que demos início a uma relação séria. Como um contrato social. Você até me deu as novas chaves do seu apartamento."

Booth sentiu o ar deixar o peito de maneira aliviada. Por um instante ele havia temido o estrago que a boquinha despudorada de sua namorada pudesse fazer na frente de seu avô e de seu filho.

"Sim, nós nos acertamos no dia do Natal" ele sorriu, voltando-se para o avô, que o contemplava com ar de contentamento.

"Eu fico feliz que tenham feito a coisa certa" Hank disse, orgulhoso. "Eu sempre soube que você era a mulher certa para o meu neto, Temperance. Eu lhe disse, não disse?"

Booth observou a parceira trocar um olhar significativo com seu avô. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, Parker foi mais rápido e começou a falar.

"A Bones é a melhor!" o garotinho exclamou, com um enorme sorriso. "A Hannah era legal, mas ela não sabe tantas coisas quanto a Bones."

"Ninguém é tão inteligente quanto a Bones" Booth complementou, sorrindo para a parceira.

"Na verdade, existem outras pessoas tão inteligentes quanto eu, com o QI aproximado ou no mesmo nível. Mas geralmente é difícil encontrar quem tenha intelecto tão elevado quanto o meu."

Hank e Parker riram, e Booth não pôde deixar de acompanhá-los segundos depois.

"O que foi? Qual é a graça?" Temperance perguntou, sem entender do que eles riam. "Vocês acham que pessoas inteligentes são engraçadas?"

"Muito!" Parker levou uma das mãos ao estômago, ainda rindo. "Principalmente você!"

Temperance ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Então você me acha engraçada?"

"Demais!" Parker sorriu.

E ela também sorriu, sentindo-se receber o maior dos elogios.

"Ela é bonita, inteligente, rica e engraçada. O que mais um homem pode querer?" Hank comentou.

"Nada" Booth ouviu-se dizer em voz alta, mirando a parceira.

E ele viu, pela primeira vez, o rosto de Bones ficar vermelho. Ela estava corando. O coração de Booth encheu-se dentro do peito, satisfeito em ser um dos únicos que conseguira arrancar aquela reação incomum de constrangimento da mulher à sua frente.

"Bom, mas você não ia me mostrar as fotos que tirou na casa dos seus avós, Park?" Hank os trouxe de volta ao entorno.

"Eu vou pegar! Estão numa das sacolas" dizendo isso, o garoto pulou da mesa para ir em busca das fotografias.

Temperance aproveitou a oportunidade para tirar a mesa. Booth uniu-se a ela na tarefa.

Enquanto Parker mostrava cada foto e contava a respectiva história do que havia acontecido em cada cena ao bisavô, Booth sorriu e se afastou um pouco, puxando Bones até a janela com a desculpa de apreciar a noite que caía. Quando estavam perto o suficiente, ele tocou o queixo dela com os dedos, sorrindo.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, uma sombra de sorriso roçando os lábios.

"Obrigado" Booth sussurrou.

"Por quê?"

"Por me fazer tão feliz. Por fazer meu filho e meu avô felizes. Por formar parte de uma família comigo."

Temperance sentiu os olhos arderem levemente. Tentou espantar a onda de emoção da garganta com um pequeno riso.

"Você me ensinou o significado disso, Booth... família" ela murmurou, sincera. "E fazer parte desse círculo familiar... você, seu avô... Parker... é muito especial para mim."

Ele não resistiu. Seus olhos se perderam no mar azul infinito que o fitava enquanto ela dizia aquelas palavras... e ele a beijou. Segurando-a pelo queixo com carinho, inclinou o rosto delicado na direção do seu e beijou-a nos lábios. Um beijo leve e quente.

O som de risadas os trouxe de volta ao entorno. Ambos se viraram a tempo de ver Hank e Parker muito entretidos com uma das fotos que o garotinho apontava.

"E você caiu de bunda nessa!" o bisavô exclamou, rindo ainda mais.

"Foi um tombaço!" Parker declarou, orgulhoso da própria queda.

"Esquiar não é tão fácil. Mas você vai aprender antes do que imagina. Como o seu pai, você é um garoto muito esperto" Hank comentou.

Booth sorriu, puxando a parceira pela mão, reaproximando-se do avô e do filho sentados à mesa.

"Pelo menos eu já sei patinar no gelo. Já é alguma coisa" Parker murmurou.

Quando Booth se aproximou do avô, apertou gentilmente os ombros dele. Hank ergueu os olhos para vê-lo.

"Oi, Baixinho! Achei que estava namorando ali perto da janela."

O agente balançou a cabeça, rindo. Seu avô era quase como a namorada quando se tratava de sinceridade e ser direto.

"É bom saber que me acha esperto, Pops" Booth murmurou, ainda sentindo o calor de contentamento com o elogio que o avô acabara de proferir a seu respeito.

"E é verdade. Você é um garoto esperto" Hank murmurou, meneando a cabeça. "Um pouco lerdo, às vezes..." e apontou para Temperance. "Mas no final sempre acaba tomando a decisão certa."

Booth levou uma das mãos à testa. Seu avô não tomava jeito!

"Hank, você já tomou seus remédios hoje?" a voz de Temperance desviou a atenção da conversa.

Todos olharam para Hank ao mesmo tempo.

"Já tomei, sim" ele disse, sério.

"Todos?" Temperance estreitou os olhos.

"Ok... acho que ainda falta um" o velho senhor fez menção de começar a levantar-se da cadeira, mas Booth apoiou uma das mãos sobre as costas dele. "Pode deixar, Pops. Eu pego" ele ofereceu.

"Estão na minha caixa de remédios, logo ali na primeira prateleira da estante, Baixinho."

Booth foi até o local indicado e pegou a caixa com os remédios. Retornou à mesa e depositou-a à frente do avô.

"São estes aqui" Hank retirou um pequeno frasco amarelo do interior da caixa. Quando já se preparava para levar um comprimido à boca, ele avistou Temperance oferecendo-lhe um copo com água. "Obrigado, querida" ele disse, docemente.

"Eu posso guardar a caixa?" Parker perguntou, querendo ser prestativo.

"No mesmo lugar, Park!" Hank estendeu o objeto ao bisneto, que foi alegremente executar sua missão.

"Agora acho que o senhor devia descansar um pouco, Pops" Booth observou.

"Tem razão. Preciso tirar um cochilo antes da festa."

"Festa? Que festa?" Booth franziu o cenho.

"O pessoal daqui vai dar uma festa de Ano Novo" Hank informou, erguendo-se da mesa. "E eu prometi a Ethel que dançaria a noite toda com ela."

"Ethel?" Booth pareceu confuso. "Mas não era Maggie a amiga que o senhor..."

"Ah, Maggie se tornou uma chata!" Hank fez um gesto impaciente com uma das mãos. "Aquela mulher mais parece uma velha! E eu não estou na idade de ficar aguentando gente ranzinza."

Booth e Temperance riram, trocando um rápido olhar divertido.

Parker então se aproximou deles, unindo-se à pequena roda. O menino se postou logo à frente de Temperance, que colocou as mãos instintivamente sobre os pequenos ombros.

"Ok. Então vamos indo... vamos deixar o senhor tirar o seu sono de beleza" Booth brincou.

Hank mirou o neto com um sorriso. "Engraçadinho!"

"A Bones me acha muito engraçado" ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Eu nunca disse isso" Temperance protestou.

"Mas a senhorita sempre ri das minhas piadas. Então isso me dá a certeza de que me acha engraçado" Booth sorriu, triunfante.

Ela não teve como negar.

Hank aproximou-se de Temperance, um sorriso no rosto. "Muito obrigado por ter vindo com o Baixinho e o meu bisneto me visitar."

"Não precisa agradecer, Hank. Sabe que eu aprecio muito vir visitá-lo."

"Sei, sim" o homem a abraçou ternamente. "Obrigado pela comida. Estava uma delícia!"

"De nada" Temperance sorriu quando os dois se afastaram.

Então, Hank virou-se para o pequeno bisneto, abrindo os braços. "Feliz Ano Novo, Park!"

"Feliz Ano Novo, Pops!" Parker abraçou o bisavô com carinho, enquanto Hank depositava um beijo sobre a cabecinha loira.

Por fim, Booth se aproximou do avô para abraçá-lo.

"Estou muito feliz por você, Baixinho" Hank sussurrou ao ouvido do neto.

Booth sorriu. Ele sabia exatamente do que o avô estava falando. "Eu também estou, Pops... estou muito feliz!"

Quando os dois se afastaram do abraço, Hank ainda segurou-o pelos braços, apertando com força. "Cuide bem dela."

"Eu vou cuidar" Booth tornou a sorrir.

"Eu tenho certeza!" Hank também sorriu.

Em seguida, Booth e Temperance rumaram para a porta. Enquanto os dois adultos saíam, dando os últimos acenos a Hank, Parker disparou na frente.

"Está nevando!" o menino exclamou. "Olha, pai! Bones!"

Temperance e Booth voltaram os olhos para o enorme pátio iluminado que ficava na entrada da casa de repouso. Pequenos flocos brancos caíam suavemente no ar da noite, numa espécie de dança lenta e bonita de ser ver.

"É, amigão! Tivemos neve por aqui no Natal também..." dizendo isso, os olhos de Booth encontraram os da parceira.

Um leve sorriso adornou as feições dela ao lembrar-se da ocasião. Os dois haviam admirado a neve pela janela antes de fazerem amor pela primeira vez. Ela sentiu o coração bater um pouco mais acelerado ante a lembrança.

"Demais!" Parker exclamou antes de sair correndo para fora.

"Ei, cuidado!" Booth chamou o filho, indo atrás dele. "Cuidado, Parker! Você pode escorregar e se machucar. Vamos com calma."

O menino voltou-se para o pai, um sorriso enorme no rosto infantil. "Eu adoro neve!"

"Eu sei" o pai riu, observando o filho erguer as mãos e tentar capturar os flocos brancos que caíam.

Booth sentiu no mesmo instante a aproximação da namorada. Ela se postou ao seu lado, em silêncio. Voltando os olhos para ela, pôde vê-la observar a neve com um brilho encantado nos olhos imensamente azuis.

"Acho que não é só o Parker que adora a neve" Booth murmurou.

Temperance voltou os olhos para o parceiro. "Me traz boas lembranças..." ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Booth sentiu o coração encher-se de calor. E sorriu também, tomando uma das mãos enluvadas dela na sua, apertando-a gentilmente.

"Eu quero perguntar uma coisa" ele murmurou, incapaz de conter por mais tempo a curiosidade que uma observação anterior havia lhe despertado.

Ela ficou repentinamente séria, fitando-o atentamente.

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título: Lado A Lado**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, family fic, fluffy, romance**  
Advertências: **Em algum momento ou outro leves alusões a relações entre adultos – mas nada grave, não se preocupe ;)  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Capítulo: **2/?**  
Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Depois de encontrarem o caminho de volta um para o outro, Booth & Brennan comemoram o que vem pelos anos à frente... lado a lado, como deve ser sempre. Um final de ano em família... ao estilo B&B *.*

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

"O que quer me perguntar?" Temperance sustentou o olhar do parceiro.

"Lá dentro... teve uma hora em que você e o Pops trocaram umas palavras que me fizeram pensar."

"Sobre o quê?" ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Ele deu a entender que já tinha falado com você... sobre nós" Booth fez um gesto com a mão livre, apontando de um para o outro.

Os olhos de Temperance brilharam. Ela então voltou a olhar para a chuva de flocos de neve e o garotinho animado que brincava nela.

"É verdade" Temperance meneou a cabeça.

"Faz muito tempo?" Booth perguntou, deixando a curiosidade escapar de forma completa.

"Não muito" ela disse, ainda evitando encará-lo.

"Bones" Booth a chamou, voltando o rosto dela para ele com uma das mãos. "O que você está escondendo?"

Ela o fitou, as faces já levemente avermelhadas pelo frio, os cabelos cobertos por finos flocos de neve.

"Eu e Hank conversamos. Sobre você e eu... e Hannah."

A expressão de Booth se tornou mais séria, e ele retesou levemente a mandíbula.

"Foi há mais ou menos um mês atrás. Eu estava me sentindo sozinha, Booth. Não tinha com quem conversar. Você era meu único amigo e... bem, você estava com Hannah" Temperance abaixou a cabeça enquanto falava. "Eu tenho visitado Hank com uma certa regularidade."

A informação pegou Booth de surpresa. "Sério? Ele nunca me disse."

"Eu pedi que não dissesse" Temperance reergueu os olhos para o parceiro. "Não queria que você soubesse."

"Por quê?" ele perguntou, sentindo-se levemente entristecido com a informação.

"Não sei ao certo... acho que eu tinha medo de que você me dissesse para não visitá-lo mais."

"E por que eu faria isso?" Booth perguntou, confuso.

"Eu não sei, Booth" os olhos de Temperance arderam com o frio e a onda de emoção que se misturavam. "Você estava tão mudado meses atrás... na verdade, desde que tinha voltado do Afeganistão eu não sabia muito bem o que esperar de você."

Ele sentiu um nó se apertar no estômago. O que tinha feito? Tanto tempo lutando em vão para ser indiferente aos próprios sentimentos, tanto tempo lutando para ser um outro homem... tanto tempo desperdiçado em vão, magoando a quem mais amava.

"Hank também me disse que você já não vinha visitá-lo como antes" ela prosseguiu. "Então eu passei a vir mais. Nós sempre conversamos muito... e sobre várias coisas."

Booth levou a mão enluvada de volta ao rosto dela, tocando apenas de leve a face ruborizada pelo frio.

"Eu errei com vocês dois. Com você e com o meu avô. Mas vou lutar para consertar isso."

"Você já está consertando" ela sorriu. "Hank ficou muito feliz por você ter vindo, e trazendo o Parker" ela murmurou.

"Eu amo você, Bones" ele se ouviu sussurrar.

Os olhos dela tornaram a brilhar, e ele viu algumas lágrimas contidas. Mas sabia que eram lágrimas de felicidade, pois o sorriso dela lhe dizia isso.

"Ai!" a exclamação de Parker fez a atenção dos dois adultos se voltarem à frente.

O garotinho havia escorregado e estava sentado no chão. Booth correu até o filho.

"Você está bem?" o pai perguntou, preocupado.

"Só escorreguei" Parker murmurou.

"Vem" Booth estendeu uma das mãos ao filho.

Parker aceitou a ajuda, mas em vez de se levantar, ele puxou o pai para baixo. Booth se desequilibrou no chão escorregadio e acabou caindo na neve, ao lado do garoto.

"Ei!" ele resmungou.

Mas Parker ria com gosto.

"Que truque sujo!" Booth murmurou, fingindo uma expressão contrariada enquanto uma sombra de sorriso insistia em fazer cócegas no canto de seus lábios.

"Foi engraçado!" Parker continuava a rir.

"Engraçado, é? Eu não achei graça nenhuma" Booth continuava tentando se fingir de sério.

"Eu tenho que concordar com Parker" a voz de Temperance fez os dois Booth erguerem os olhos para ela, que sorria animadamente. "Foi muito engraçado!"

"Ah é?" Booth deixou um sorriso perverso expandir em seu rosto.

Ele se ergueu do chão escorregadio com cuidado, enchendo a mão coberta pela luva de couro com um punhado de neve.

Os olhos da parceira se estreitaram.

"O que está fazendo, Booth?" ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Vamos ver se a senhorita acha isso engraçado" voltando-se para ela, ele deu um enorme sorriso, erguendo a mão cheia de neve.

Temperance logo previu a intenção do parceiro, mas antes que pudesse se desviar, ele foi mais rápido e atirou o punhado de gelo em sua direção. Ela ainda conseguiu virar o corpo, de modo que a bola de neve a atingiu nas costas.

"Booth!" ela gritou.

As risadas de Parker encheram o ar.

"Agora me diz o que é engraçado, Miss Squint!" Booth abaixou-se para encher a mão com mais um punhado de neve.

Mas, dessa vez, Temperance foi mais rápida. Aproveitando a momentânea distração do parceiro, ela encheu as mãos com a massa branca e atirou na direção dele, atingindo-o bem no traseiro.

"Uau! Essa foi boa!" Parker rompeu em risadas ainda maiores.

Booth olhou para a parceira e para o filho, que riam sem cerimônia. Apontando para Bones, ele murmurou, "Cuido de você depois."

E então o agente jogou o punhado de neve que havia capturado para atingir a parceira na cabeça do filho.

Parker ergueu-se de um salto. "Isso não vale, pai!"

"Quem disse que não vale?" Booth riu, voltando a pegar mais neve.

Parker também se abaixou para encher as mãos enluvadas e Temperance fez o mesmo. Logo os três estavam se bombardeando numa guerra branca e gelada, ao som de risos e exclamações.

O tempo passou sem que qualquer deles se desse conta, e apenas interromperam a brincadeira quando Parker já não aguentava mais de tanto rir.

"Minha barriga dói" o menino se queixou, uma pequena lágrima escorrendo no canto de um dos olhos castanhos pelo esforço das risadas.

"Isso é porque o riso mexe com a musculatura da região abdominal, provocando contrações" Temperance informou, estendendo uma das mãos para o garoto que estava sentado no chão com as mãos sobre o estômago.

"Pois já chega de trabalhar os músculos abdominais" Booth disse, limpando a neve das roupas. "Está na hora de irmos."

Parker tomou a mão de Brennan e os dois caminharam juntos, seguindo Booth até o carro. Eles entraram no veículo em um clima de contentamento silencioso, cada um tomando seu lugar. Quando arrancaram, deixando a casa de repouso para trás, Booth observou pelo espelho retrovisor que o filho desenhava algo com o dedo no vidro levemente embaçado do carro. Ele sorriu, seus olhos voltando-se à parceira ao seu lado no banco do passageiro. E então o sorriso se expandiu.

"O que foi?" Temperance perguntou baixinho, uma das mãos indo acariciar o ombro de Booth.

"Estou feliz" ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

E Temperance sentiu um sorriso tomar forma em seu próprio rosto. "Eu fico feliz em saber que você está feliz."

Booth então pegou a mão enluvada que ela repousava em seu ombro e levou-a aos lábios, beijando-a com carinho enquanto seus olhos se concentravam na estrada.

"Eu já disse isso, mas correndo o risco de ser repetitivo... você me faz feliz" ele murmurou.

Ela sentiu o sorriso em seu rosto se tornar maior. "Você também me faz feliz, Booth."

Booth desviou os olhos da estrada para lançar um rápido olhar à companheira a seu lado, sorrindo, certo de que seu coração não poderia estar mais aquecido do que naquele momento.

"Sabem o que me deixaria bem feliz agora?" a pequena voz de Parker invadiu o espaço quando o menino colocou a carinha sorridente entre os bancos dos dois adultos. "Uma caneca enooorme de chocolate quente!"

Os olhos de Temperance e de Booth se voltaram para Parker, sorrindo tanto quanto o pequeno garoto, que nitidamente havia escutado parte de sua conversa.

"E sabe o que me deixaria feliz bem agora? Se o meu filho se sentasse direitinho aí atrás e recolocasse o cinto de segurança" Booth murmurou, fazendo sinal para que o garotinho recuasse do espaço entre os bancos da frente.

"Você, na maioria das vezes, não usa o cinto de segurança" Temperance observou, olhando diretamente para o parceiro.

"Bones! Você quer me ajudar aqui?" Booth arqueou as sobrancelhas, falando entre dentes, de modo que só a parceira o ouvisse.

Mas ela não se importou, e com a sinceridade que lhe era peculiar, tornou a falar em voz alta. "Mas é verdade, Booth. Você sempre ignora que a lei da inércia é um imperativo para o uso do cinto."

A carinha de Parker apareceu novamente entre os bancos do pai e da parceira. "Essa lei multa o meu pai por não usar o cinto de segurança?" o menino perguntou, a testa franzida enquanto olhava para Bones.

"Amigão, eu já disse... pra trás e ponha o cinto!" Booth tornou a alertar o filho, dessa vez de forma mais incisiva.

O garoto obedeceu de imediato.

Temperance sorriu, virando-se no banco para encarar Parker. "A lei da inércia é uma propriedade física que descreve a tendência de um corpo em permanecer no mesmo estado, até que uma força atue sobre ele. Por exemplo, nossos corpos estão acompanhando o movimento do carro agora. Se houver uma parada brusca do veículo..." Temperance fez um movimento súbito para a frente, exemplificando "...nós tendemos a continuar na mesma velocidade em que o carro está, e vamos ser lançados para a frente, a não ser que o cinto nos trave. É por isso que esse item de segurança é tão importante."

"Nossa!" Parker sussurrou, parecendo confuso e ao mesmo tempo surpreso pela explicação. "Você devia ouvir a Bones, pai" o menino voltou o olhar para Booth pelo retrovisor. "Ela sabe muita coisa."

E dizendo isso o garotinho tornou a afivelar o cinto de segurança.

"Isso é verdade" Temperance sorriu para o menino, voltando-se para a frente outra vez.

"Eu sei disso, Bones... mas eu já lhe disse que preciso ter os movimentos livres quando estamos em serviço. Se de repente eu preciso saltar do carro numa perseguição ou coisa assim..." Booth tentou se explicar, apertando o volante e olhando de soslaio para a parceira.

"Nós não estamos em serviço agora" foi a resposta simples e direta dela. "E não estamos em nenhuma perseguição."

Booth a olhou, vencido.

"Ok" ele suspirou, puxando o cinto com uma das mãos. "Você está certa."

"Eu sempre estou" ela levou as mãos confortavelmente ao estômago, sorrindo.

Booth lançou-lhe outro olhar de soslaio, franzindo o cenho.

"Quase sempre" ela se corrigiu, erguendo um dedo. "O que significa um índice bem elevado de acerto."

Booth não resistiu à vontade de rir. Aquela era Bones! _Sua_ Bones.

"Nunca mude" ele sussurrou para ela, repousando uma das mãos sobre o joelho da parceira, acariciando levemente.

"Tudo muda, Booth. Inclusive as pessoas" Temperance murmurou. "Faz parte da evolução. Você disse que eu te ensinei sobre isso..." um leve sorriso adornou os lábios rosados dela. "E você também me ensinou a evoluir... de várias maneiras."

Ele sorriu.

A mão de Temperance encontrou a dele que repousava sobre seu joelho, e seus dedos cobertos pelas luvas de inverno se entrelaçaram. Booth ainda levou alguns breves segundos fitando-a, antes de tornar a focar-se completamente no caminho à frente deles.

"Quem estava pedindo uma caneca enorme de chocolate quente, mesmo?" Booth perguntou, tomando uma rota bem conhecida.

"Eu!" Parker exclamou do banco de trás, a voz carregada de ânimo e um enorme sorriso no rosto.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Quero agradecer os comentários recebidos ^^ amo o retorno de quem lê, é imensamente gratificante. Fico bem feliz sabendo que a fic já começou agradando. Espero que gostem até o último capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título: Lado A Lado**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, family fic, fluffy, romance**  
Advertências: **Em algum momento ou outro leves alusões a relações entre adultos – mas nada grave, não se preocupe ;)  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Capítulos: **3/?**  
Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Depois de encontrarem o caminho de volta um para o outro, Booth & Brennan comemoram o que vem pelos anos à frente... lado a lado, como deve ser sempre. Um final de ano em família... ao estilo B&B *.*

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Os três desceram do carro em silenciosa harmonia, caminhando para o interior quente e familiar do Royal Diner. O pequeno restaurante não estava cheio, apenas duas ou três mesas ocupadas.

O trio se dirigiu à mesa que ficava logo ao lado de uma enorme janela de vidro. A mesa _deles_, como Booth gostava de dizer. Parker foi o primeiro a se sentar, e Temperance o acompanhou, acomodando-se em frente ao garoto. Booth, no entanto, permaneceu de pé, e fez sinal para os dois indicando que iria fazer o pedido diretamente no balcão.

Temperance meneou a cabeça, sorrindo para ele. Booth correspondeu ao sorriso, e se afastou para pedir as bebidas. No instante em que o pai virou as costas, Parker retirou as luvas e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa, olhando para a antrpóloga, que estava sentada logo à sua frente.

"Você gosta de chocolate quente, Bones?"

"Sim" ela sorriu para o garoto, retirando suas luvas e depositando-as sobre a mesa.

"Eu também" ele meneou a cabeça, sério. "Todo Natal que eu passo com o meu pai nós tomamos chocolate quente. Mas como esse Natal eu não estava com ele, vamos ter que tomar hoje."

"É uma excelente ideia" Temperance declarou.

"Eu estou feliz porque você está aqui com a gente" Parker disse, novamente sério.

"Eu também estou feliz por estar aqui com vocês" ela imitou o garotinho, entrelaçando as mãos sobre a mesa.

"Você é a melhor namorada que o papai já teve!"

A declaração de Parker a pegou de surpresa. "Mesmo?"

"É verdade" o menino meneou a cabeça em sinal positivo. "Não que eu tenha conhecido outra namorada do papai além da Hannah..." Parker então franziu as sobrancelhas, dando de ombros em seguida. "Mas eu duvido que qualquer uma fosse melhor do que você."

"Você achava a Hannah bem legal" Temperance deixou escapar.

"É" o menino deu de ombros outra vez. "Mas você é muito mais legal que ela. E sabe de muito mais coisas."

"Isso é verdade!" Temperance sorriu.

"Por isso eu disse pro meu pai que ele tinha que namorar você quando quisesse arrumar outra namorada" Parker comentou.

"Ele me disse" ela sentiu-se encher de contentamento vendo o garoto confirmar o que Booth havia lhe contado.

"E além disso você tem uma piscina!" Parker exclamou.

Temperance riu. "É verdade."

"Viu só? Você é a melhor namorada do mundo pro meu pai!"

"Eu concordo" a voz de Booth fez os dois erguerem o olhar para vê-lo trazendo duas canecas nas mãos.

Depositando uma na frente do filho, ele foi sentar-se com a outra ao lado da parceira.

"E a minha?" Temperance perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

Booth abriu um sorriso, descalçando as luvas de couro. "É nossa..." e empurrou a caneca sobre a mesa, de modo que ficasse entre os dois.

Ela então sorriu, a mão tocando a dele. Booth sentiu-se aquecer imediatamente. Tentando conter o impulso de beijá-la bem ali, na frente do filho, virou-se para o garoto, que já tomava o próprio chocolate quente sem a menor cerimônia.

"E então, amigão? Está bom?"

"Delicioso!" Parker afastou a caneca dos lábios para responder, exibindo um enorme bigode de chocolate.

Temperance e Booth riram da cena, e ela inclinou-se ligeiramente sobre a mesa para limpá-lo com um guardanapo. O garotinho sorriu em agradecimento. A cena tocou o coração de Booth.

"Não vai tomar também?" foi Bones quem o tirou de seu olhar contemplativo.

"Você primeiro" Booth murmurou, empurrando a caneca para ela.

Temperance não se fez de rogada e tomou um longo gole. "Hummm! Parker tem razão... está delicioso!"

"O chocolate quente daqui é o melhor" o garotinho decretou.

"Sem dúvida é um dos melhores que eu já tomei" Temperance estendeu a caneca para o parceiro.

Booth aceitou, roçando os dedos propositalmente sobre os dela quando pegou o objeto. Ela sorriu para ele.

Os três terminaram de saborear as bebidas quentes em uma confortável conversa que incluiu Parker contando mais um pouco sobre as aventuras de aprender a esquiar com os primos no Natal, entremeada por observações de Temperance a respeito dos danos que os ossos de esquiadores profissionais adquiriam ao longo dos anos.

Se fosse qualquer outro garoto de nove anos não estaria achando aquele assunto minimamente interessante. E se fosse qualquer outra mulher de trinta e três, com certeza pensaria em um assunto bem menos complexo para tratar com um garotinho que ainda estava na terceira série. Mas, afinal, aqueles eram Bones e Parker... e ambos se entendiam de uma forma especial e maluca, que Booth secretamente adorava observar. Aquela interação entre os dois era quase irresistível e enchia seu coração de calor.

Quando finalmente terminaram de tomar os chocolates, Booth observou que havia parado de nevar. A rua, porém, estava coberta por uma camada branca, e as luzes da iluminação natalina que ainda decoravam as lojas davam à véspera de Ano Novo um clima alegre e brilhante.

E ele se lembrou de que duas semanas antes, estivera justamente ali, naquela mesma mesa, com Bones. Quem diria que alguns dias depois tudo se transformaria... os dois discutiriam, ela salvaria a vida do seu filho, os dois resolveriam o caso, nevaria no Natal, e eles se encontrariam finalmente do outro lado da linha que os mantinha separados. Booth riu consigo mesmo, pensando em tudo o que havia se passado desde aquela noite até então.

"Booth? O que foi?" a mão suave de Temperance tocou a do parceiro, trazendo o olhar dele, que divagava lá fora, de volta ao interior do restaurante.

"Nada de mais... só estava pensando. Me lembrando das coisas que aconteceram nos últimos dias" ele murmurou.

A mão dela apertou gentilmente a dele, e o olhar de Bones indicou a Booth que ela sabia exatamente do que estava falando. E compreendia.

Ela própria sentia-se surpresa por como tudo havia começado com uma discussão naquela mesa, terminando no ponto exato em que se encontravam naquele instante.

Temperance sorriu para o homem ao seu lado. Suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa enviando calor por todo o corpo dela... o momento enchendo seu coração de segurança e certeza. E ela percebeu que as inseguranças haviam ficado para trás, nem ela sabia dizer quando. Mas já não sentia medo, não sentia incertezas. Ela havia aprendido a amar e ser amada, e a lição era valiosa demais.

De repente, os dois adultos se deram conta de que havia um pequeno par de olhos sobre eles. Voltando os rostos para o garoto à mesa, viram que ele sorria amplamente, movimentando as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

Booth não resistiu e deixou-se rir da cena.

"Vocês vão se casar?" a pergunta inocente e direta do menino os surpreendeu.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**AMANDO os comentários de vocês *.* Super obrigada!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título: Lado A Lado**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, family fic, fluffy, romance**  
Advertências: **Em algum momento ou outro leves alusões a relações entre adultos – mas nada grave, não se preocupe ;)  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Capítulos: **4/4**  
Status: **Completa

**Resumo: **Depois de encontrarem o caminho de volta um para o outro, Booth & Brennan comemoram o que vem pelos anos à frente... lado a lado, como deve ser sempre. Um final de ano em família... ao estilo B&B *.*

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Booth sentiu uma onda quente subir por seu pescoço, atingindo seu rosto. A pergunta do filho acabava de deixá-lo numa situação um tanto quanto embaraçosa. Afinal, sabia que Bones não era uma apreciadora da instituição 'casamento'. Além disso, eles mal haviam começado um relacionamento, uma semana não era um prazo ideal para começar a discutir certas coisas.

O que ele realmente sabia era que queria Bones em sua vida. Como parceira e como companheira. Não importava como, desde que estivessem juntos.

Ele pigarreou, apertando a mão da parceira enquanto encarava o filho. "Eu e a Bones começamos a namorar faz poucos dias, amigão. Ainda é muito cedo para falar em casamento. Mas o que realmente importa..."

"O que realmente importa é que eu e seu pai nos amamos, e vamos construir uma vida juntos" Temperance o interrompeu, concluindo. "O casamento é apenas uma forma de tornar esse compromisso oficial. E embora eu não precise de nenhuma espécie de contrato para validar a minha relação com o seu pai, reconheço que diante da sociedade é importante deixar as coisas bem definidas, além do que, sei que Booth dá importância a esse tipo de ritual. Portanto, é possível que daqui a algum tempo eu possa estar aberta a considerar a ideia."

Os olhos de Booth se abriram em completa surpresa, voltando-se para ela. Bones falava sério, ele podia ver pela expressão do rosto dela, pelo brilho dos olhos que miravam seu filho atentamente.

O agente sentiu o coração saltar apressado contra o peito. A mão que segurava a da parceira se tornou repentinamente suada.

"Se vocês se casarem, podem comprar uma casa com piscina?" Parker perguntou, sério.

Booth olhou para o filho, sentindo-se ainda meio zonzo, assimilando o que a parceira havia acabado de dizer em palavras extensas demais, mas claras o bastante para que ele sentisse o coração querer sair pela boca.

"Eu prometo que se isso acontecer, vamos ter uma casa com uma piscina" Temperance meneou a cabeça para o garotinho.

"Igual a do seu prédio?" os olhos de Parker se abriram esperançosamente.

"Maior!" Temperance sorriu.

O garoto ergueu as mãos no ar, comemorando a notícia. Ambos os adultos riram do entusiasmo infantil, se levantando da mesa para saírem do restaurante.

Após pagarem a conta e recolocarem suas luvas, os três rumaram para o ar frio da noite. Andaram calmamente pelas ruas, admirando as vitrines e decorações natalinas, envolvidos em conversas amenas e comentários animados de Parker, certamente hiperativo pelo chocolate em seu sistema.

Booth apreciou andar de mãos dadas com Bones, pela primeira vez. Ela, por sua vez, apreciou deixar-se conduzir por ele, aproveitando o calor que aquele simples contato lhe transmitia.

E, ela tinha de confessar, o momento familiar que estavam desfrutando com Parker era intensamente agradável e gratificante. Temperance gostava de responder as perguntas do garotinho, e gostava de saber que ele a admirava toda vez que dizia que ela era 'muito legal'. Ela também desfrutava de cada olhar contemplativo que o parceiro lhe lançava de quando em quando ao longo do caminho, um leve sorriso adornando o rosto simetricamente perfeito. Ser apreciada pelos dois homens Booth era o melhor dos reconhecimentos que podia receber.

Depois de uma hora caminhando nas calçadas cheias de neve, conversando e observando o movimento das pessoas que se atreviam a sair no frio daquela última noite do ano em DC, Booth notou que o garotinho falante que andava ao lado deles estava repentinamente menos falante.

Olhando bem para o filho, ele percebeu que os olhos de Parker começavam a piscar, na tentativa de se manterem abertos, lutando contra o sono que começava a chegar.

"Acho que a pilha dele está ficando fraca" Booth murmurou com um sorriso.

"Hã?" Temperance voltou os olhos para o parceiro, totalmente confusa.

Booth riu. "Parker. Ele está ficando com sono" meneou a cabeça na direção do filho.

Temperance então percebeu que os passos do pequeno já eram mais lentos, e as pálpebras estavam visivelmente pesadas.

"Ah... entendi!" ela sorriu para Booth. "O efeito do açúcar no organismo dele está diminuindo."

"É! Foi o que eu disse" Booth riu, voltando-se para o filho. "Parker, amigão..." ele tocou os ombros do menino, que saltou ante o contato inesperado, como se tivesse sido surpreendido cochilando em pé.

"Eu estou acordado" o menino murmurou.

"Aham! Eu estou vendo" Booth sorriu, puxando o corpo do filho para mais perto. "Vamos voltar, o carro está na outra rua."

"Ah... ok" Parker murmurou, seguindo o pai e Temperance sem mais resistência.

Depois de voltarem algumas quadras, eles finalmente alcançaram o veículo e subiram em seu interior. Booth deu a partida. Ao arrancar, ele ainda pôde observar o garotinho pelo retrovisor, rabiscando outra vez o vidro embaçado da janela de trás do carro, os movimentos agora bem mais lentos, devido ao sono que o tomava.

Voltando a atenção ao caminho à sua frente, o agente sentiu a mão morna e enluvada da parceira em seu joelho. Com um olhar rápido, ele a viu sorrindo enquanto o mirava. E um sorriso próprio brincou nos lábios dele.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi um confortável e cheio de calor. Quando já estavam próximos de tomar uma via que levaria ao apartamento de Booth, Temperance liberou a mão do parceiro, virando-se completamente para a janela ao lado dela, deixando um suspiro de surpresa escapar.

Booth levou o olhar na direção que ela observava, e percebeu um brilho colorido no céu escuro da noite.

"É um show de fogos de artifício!" ela exclamou, olhando para ele e apontado pela janela com a empolgação de uma garota.

Booth sorriu, sem a menor vontade de evitar. E então tomou uma direção distinta da que os levaria de volta para casa.

"Para onde estamos indo?" o movimento não passou despercebido a ela.

"Você vai ver" Booth lançou-lhe um olhar misterioso de soslaio.

Temperance sorriu, curiosa para saber o que o parceiro tinha em mente. Mas dentro de poucos metros ela percebeu para onde estavam indo quando avistou a iluminação do Lincoln Memorial. O carro diminuiu a velocidade e ela teve a impressão de que o lugar estava ainda mais iluminado e brilhante naquela noite.

Mas Temperance logo percebeu que isso era impossível e riu consigo mesma. Certamente era o fato de estar ali com Booth, não pela primeira vez, mas numa situação totalmente nova para os dois. E ainda havia Parker com eles.

Ela lançou um olhar rápido pelo retrovisor para o banco de trás, onde avistou o rosto adormecido do garotinho. E ela sorriu novamente, sentindo que nos últimos dias estava sorrindo mais do que nos últimos anos de sua vida.

"Do Memorial vamos ter uma vista perfeita" Booth falou, estacionando o carro em frente ao local de acesso.

Temperance meneou a cabeça na direção do banco traseiro. "Parker" ela murmurou, e Booth avistou o filho adormecido.

Ele sorriu, voltando-se novamente para a parceira. "Vamos olhar só do lado de fora do carro, então."

Abrindo a porta do lado do motorista, Booth desceu do veículo, os olhos procurando imediatamente o céu noturno iluminado pelos fogos.

"É lindo. Quando eu era pequeno costumavam fazer um show pirotécnico no bairro onde morávamos todo último dia do ano" ele comentou, saudoso, recolhendo as mãos enluvadas aos bolsos do sobretudo.

Em seguida, virou-se, os olhos procurando por Bones a seu lado. Quando não a viu, sentiu o coração saltar, virando o rosto para o outro lado, também sem encontrá-la. Só então percebeu uma presença a suas costas.

"Estou bem atrás de você…" ela murmurou suavemente.

Booth se voltou completamente para ela. Os olhos de Temperance brilhavam, e ela tinha um belo sorriso no rosto.

Aproximando-se dois passos, ele a viu desviar a atenção para o céu noturno. "Também faz anos que não vejo um espetáculo assim."

Booth inclinou-se bem próximo ao ouvido da parceira, o nariz roçando travessamente a pele suave logo abaixo da orelha gelada pelo ar de inverno.

"E eu achando que a minha performance da noite passada tinha sido espetacular" ele sussurrou.

Temperance se virou para ele, os olhos ainda brilhando e um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Booth sorriu amplamente.

"Posso garantir que a sua performance foi altamente satisfatória" ela murmurou, com a mais absoluta sinceridade que lhe era tão característica.

E que Booth simplesmente amava. Assim como amava o olhar que ela lhe lançava com aquelas duas esferas azuis brilhantes naquele instante. O mesmo olhar travesso e malicioso que era o suficiente para fazê-lo sonhar com o momento em que estariam apenas os dois em seu quarto, logo mais tarde.

Ainda sorrindo, ele voltou os olhos para o céu. Uma explosão de cores seguia de forma ininterrupta e brilhante, iluminando a última noite do ano em DC.

Naquele momento, o barulho da porta do carro se abrindo fez com que ambos se virassem ao mesmo tempo para ver um sorridente garotinho vindo na direção deles.

"Uau!" Parker exclamou, admirado, os olhos presos ao céu iluminado.

"É um belo show de fogos, não?" Temperance perguntou, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do menino assim que ele se aproximou dela, ainda olhando para cima.

Parker estava hipnotizado pelas luzes, cores e formas, mas conseguiu balançar a cabeça e murmurar, "É incrível!"

Booth riu, acariciando levemente os cabelos do filho. Em seguida, seu olhar reencontrou o de Bones, e ele ofereceu um novo sorriso a ela. Um que foi completamente correspondido.

Então os três foram andando de comum acordo, atravessando a rua até a longa calçada que dava acesso ao Memorial. Pararam juntos em um ponto próximo ao grande espelho d´água, que estava congelado, mas de onde conseguiam ver perfeitamente o festival iluminado.

"Olha só, Bones!" Parker apontou para cima, chamando a atenção da antropóloga.

Booth viu a parceira compartilhar da mesma alegria que o filho, apreciando o show de forma tão embevecida quanto Parker. E ele deixou a sensação quente e ampla de contentamento encher seu peito. Estava ali, ao lado das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. A interação entre Bones e Parker era tão natural, tão pura… que não podia evitar a sensação de ter finalmente atingido o ponto que sempre havia buscado em sua vida. Ele tinha seu filho. Ele tinha Bones. Ele tinha tudo.

O tempo passou sem que qualquer deles sentisse. Enquanto as luzes estouravam lá em cima, no céu, a pequena família caminhou mais alguns metros, indo sentar-se num dos bancos que ficavam no longo caminho entre o espelho d´água e o Memorial para apreciar o espetáculo. Apesar do frio, partilharam um momento confortável e cheio de calor, entremeado por risos infantis e murmúrios de admiração a cada forma e cor novas que se descortinavam no alto.

Quando os fogos finalmente cessaram, Booth tomou uma das mãos de Temperance na sua, e com a outra tomou a de Parker, que estava no meio dos dois. Eles se ergueram e atravessaram o largo caminho de volta ao Sequóia que os aguardava.

Um sorriso de pura satisfação acompanhou o agente até o carro, enquanto ouvia a felicidade na voz de seu garotinho.

"Esse foi o melhor fim de ano de todos!"

A declaração de Parker fez ambos os adultos olharem para ele. "O melhor!" o garoto repetiu, meneando a cabeça e entrando em seguida pela porta de trás do carro que o pai havia acabado de abrir.

Booth sorriu, olhando para a mulher ao seu lado. Ela também sorria.

Temperance apertou a mão do parceiro.

"O melhor..." ela murmurou, num eco das palavras de Parker.

Booth sentiu o sorriso aumentar, tomando conta de todo seu rosto. Sem resistir, inclinou-se, depositando um beijo rápido nos lábios dela.

Então, Temperance afastou-se, dando a volta para alcançar o outro lado do veículo, indo se abrigar no calor de seu interior.

Booth deixou que a sensação acolhedora do momento o envolvesse, como um agasalho antigo e confortável. Fechou a porta de trás do carro, protegendo o filho do frio. E foi então que seus olhos se depararam com um desenho na janela... e ele finalmente viu o que Parker estivera rabiscando mais cedo no vidro embaçado.

Os traços infantis revelavam três figuras... uma mais alta, masculina. A outra, alguns centímetros mais baixa, feminina. E no meio, uma menor, nitidamente retratando um garotinho. As três figuras exibiam sorrisos amigáveis nos rostos redondos, e estavam de mãos dadas... lado a lado.

Seeley Booth deixou o sorriso acompanhá-lo enquanto entrava no veículo, unindo-se a mulher e ao garotinho que conversavam animadamente sobre como eram feitos os fogos de artifício.

Antes de dar a partida, os olhos do agente espiaram o rosto contente do filho pelo retrovisor, e em seguida se voltaram para a companheira a seu lado. Ele não conseguia imaginar companhias melhores com quem gostaria de estar naquele último dia do ano. E enquanto ligava o motor do carro, Booth não teve a menor dúvida de que o novo ano, que se aproximava dentro de poucas horas, seria o primeiro dos próximos melhores anos de suas vidas. Lado a lado... sempre!

**.*.**

* * *

**Amei os comentários recebidos ao longo do processo de publicação! Quero muito agradecer a quem leu e teve esse carinho de parar um minutinho e me dizer suas impressões sobre a história. É algo que, para mim, como autora, não tem preço *.***

**Bom, me perguntaram se B&B teriam filhos nesta fic... a resposta é que, pelo menos nesta aqui, ainda não! Digo _ainda_ porque, quem sabe a inspiração não me pegue e futuramente eu escreva uma outra sequência nesse universo que teve início na fic "Sempre"? Bem, o que eu posso dizer é que eu adoro B&B em family fics ^^ e também adoro vê-los felizes. Então, quem sabe? :)**

**Reviews? Por favor! Sempre e em qualquer altura da fic... amo recebê-las!**


End file.
